


What A Symbiote Is Good For

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fingering, NSFW Art, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans!Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: i was mad there was no trans!eddie art so I made some myself.





	What A Symbiote Is Good For

 


End file.
